Alternization
by CodeLyoko
Summary: When Riku and Sora stumble, literally, into a parallel universe, they meet alternate versions of themselves. Months before the Keyblade Wielders came, an evil plan had been set in motion. Can Riku and Sora help Rachel and her friends defeat the enemy?
1. Prologue

Jessie: Hi all. This is the prologue to Alternization. I actually started this about a year ago and this prologue didn't even come into view until I thought that everyone should know what happened before the first chapter. Also if the descriptions of the three characters sound like a certain trio, it's because, well. You'll find out in due time eyewink wink.

* * *

A silver-haired girl silently walked down the beach, towards the small dock. She sighed, her breath showing in a brief grey cloud of mist; it was indeed a very cold night. Her black sneakers left deep imprints in the soft wet sand. Her gray vest fluttered in the slight breeze. She shuddered as she rubbed her arms, crossing them over her chest. She was only wearing fingerless black gloves, a yellow tank top, and blue jeans. Her hair didn't really help either; it reached just below her shoulders, and wasn't even keeping in the warmth, so yes, she was freezing. 

She knew she should have put on something warmer than just her regular outfit, but she wasn't really thinking back then, when she slipped out of the second story window that is. Her teal eyes flickered from in front of her at the sand to the majestic waves that crashed onto the beach. Another sigh escaped her lips and she brushed her bangs away so that they didn't hinder her vision, but the stubborn bangs refused to be tamed.

She had quietly left her two younger friends behind at the small castle where their special friends took care of them. She chuckled softly. She didn't want them to stay up late because of her. She heard a sound, like someone running through the sand, and swiftly turned around, about to summon her weapon when she was nearly tackled to the ground by a small brunette.

"What? Kevin, Sarah! She's going to be irritated that you two followed me!" She empathized on the 'she' word. A brown-haired girl trotted towards her, having been a few feet away from the near-tackle. The older girl gently pushed the boy away and stared at the two fourteen year-olds.

"B-but Racheeeeel! We have something for you! We were going to give it to you tonight before she made us go to bed, but you weren't in your room. So naturally we followed you here." The brunette, Kevin, whined, drawing out the letter 'e' in her name. Rachel sighed and her eyes wandered from Kevin's to Sarah's eyes, curiosity glowing in her eyes, wondering what the 'something' was. Sarah reached into a pocket and withdrew a small silver chained necklace, complete with a rare blue spiraled seashell, one that was extremely unique to their island. Rachel softly gasped as Kevin took it and fixed it around her neck.

"It's…. It's beautiful. Oh thank you, you two!" she whispered, grabbing the two and drawing them in to a big hug. The two squealed in delight, acting like little kids. But then Rachel stared at a small dark spot that appeared only a few seconds before in the sand a few feet from them. The younger two felt her stiffen and released her, turning around. A small black blob rose up out of the black area and locked its sulfur-yellow eyes with her. She felt her breath catch in her throat and she shoved the younger teens towards the dock.

"Move!" she yelled. It was too late for her to contact their caretakers, she realized as she summoned her weapon, a Keyblade, quickly retreating towards the dock, her back facing her friends as she kept the strange creature in her bang-hindered vision. The Keyblade had the form of a regular Keyblade, but there were gray chains wrapped around the blood red metal. Where the keychain was, there was a bloodied black feather held there and where the crown used to be was two lightning-like spikes that faced slightly down and black feathers were seen under the chains, making the Keyblade look like a bounded fallen angel wing. It was called the Bound Angel Keyblade.

The blobs formed into Neoshadows and Shadows. Rachel cursed, narrowing her eyes into slits. It was the Heartless, and, to her dismay, there were no Nobodies around. A Neoshadow targeted her, melting into the ground and then sprang out, trying to knock her into the air. She growled as she had been unprepared for that attack, but she used the momentum to propel her backwards, landing on the beginning of the deck in a crouch. She quickly sized up most of the enemies, there were only a few Shadows, but the vast majority of the swarm was Neoshadows.

'Oh great, this should be fun…. It won't be easy when those two left their weapons at home…' she thought. She noticed that some Shadows were hesitant on going onto the other entrance of the u-shaped dock, which was good for the time being. She sprang into the mists, Bound Angel slicing through the Heartless like a knife through butter. But there were drawbacks; it started to drizzle, which further hindered her vision. The combined drizzle and the spray from the waves made it hard to see, and the wet sand was slowing her down, acting almost like quicksand because of all the water it had absorbed.

"Dangit, the beach isn't a good place for a fight." She hissed as she parried several blows from a Neoshadow. She had destroyed most of them, but backup was coming, way too quickly for her to even retaliate. She spared a quick glance to see where Sarah and Kevin were. Her gaze locked onto their location. The two were huddled together in the middle of the dock, looking as if they wanted to help, but just couldn't do anything without their weapons. Sarah was still learning some magic spells. Her Fire spell wouldn't work, but maybe if she remembered her Thunder one. Her thoughts were lost as she got sent hurling back. She stumbled, trying to get her footing.

The instant she regained her footing, she was sent hurtling into the air because of more Neoshadows. She cried out, not having time to cast a Cure spell. She then made a half-choking sound as one Neoshadow plunged its hand into her chest. Her necklace got in the way and shattered, the Heartless hissed in pain and it quickly withdrew its hand, clutching what look to be half a heart. Then it disappeared into the ground. Rachel's eyes dulled as she fell towards the ocean a few feet from the dock. A man in a red cloak caught her, blonde hair now starting to stick to his head. The cloak swirled around as the waves crashed down around him. An evil look graced his face.

"Thanks for the prize." He said, but as Kevin cried out, trying to run towards him, Sarah cast a Thunder spell at him. He disappeared before it could hurt him.

"RACHEL!" the two yelled. The Heartless turned their eyes to the two teens. But before they could attack, a few Dancer Nobodies began to attack.

* * *

Jessie: Hope you all enjoyed I'll get the first chapter up. To tell you the truth, that chapter got me writer's block for so long because of a weapon description lol. But I'm slowly getting past that. By the time I have at least five or so reviews, I will probably have finished the next chapter. 


	2. Out of a Wormhole

Kira: Well I nearly forgot to update, but sadly there is no one that is really reviewing this... Please review as I get the next chapter done.

* * *

Two teenagers sat on a small wooden dock that was shaped like a rough U, extending about nine feet out into the water. The dock creaked and groaned as each wave crashed down upon the sandy shores of the island, one after another. The teens were sitting on the edge, staring off towards the sunset. The smell that the ocean carried, that wonderful salty taste it left in everyone's throats, filled the air as the sun's fading brightness painted the sky dark purple, faded orange, and warm blue.

The younger-looking of the teens looked up from lying on his stomach on the dock. It was a boy, about fifteen years old. He had reddish-brown hair that reached his shoulders. His bangs hung down in front of his dark blue eyes, no matter how many times he tried to push them out of the way. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes and he sighed, choking back a small whimper. The older teen patted his back gently.

She had slightly spiky brown hair that reached an inch below her shoulders and crystal-blue eyes. She had a low-neck red tank top and over it was a loose black vest that was half-zippered up. She had dark blue jeans that reached below her knees and gray combat boots. Her expression was one of someone depressed and extremely unhappy. Tears sparkled in her eyes but she blinked them back.

It had been only a few months after the loss of their silver-haired friend Rachel. Since then, she and he had turned fifteen. Rachel had just turned sixteen only a few days before the incident. They didn't even know if she was still alive, or where she was. Their caretakers, especially the leader of them, were scattered, trying to find her, but all the while trying not to be discovered by the very man that had taken Rachel.

The girl sighed and was about to speak when there was a screeching sound, one that caused anyone within a mile-radius to try and block out the sound with their hands. As suddenly as it had come, it disappeared and a hole of grayish light appeared, only to violently spit out two figures, who nearly fell over, but regained their footing just in time.

"Huh? Wait…. Sarah… That looks like… Oh my god! Rachel?" the boy yelled, scrambling to his feet as he stared at the newcomers. Sarah, the girl, immediately stood up as well, turning to face the intruders. Her eyes widened as she knew that that wasn't their friend.

"Kevin, no, that isn't her! GRAVIRA!" Sarah yelled, casting a strong spell that caused the two strangers to collapse, pulled earthward by the gravity spell. The two strangers let out a yell, struggling against the spell.

"Who are you?" Sarah yelled, summoning a staff-like sword, called the Rose Scepter, to her hands. The staff's top was a blooming red rose and spiraling down the silver-black blade-like edges, which made it look like a sword somewhat, were green vine-like tendrils. The bottom had a smaller rose, a gray bud. It was clear that this staff-sword thing was used for both attack and magic. She was now able to summon it from wherever it resided instead of having to carry it around all the time. She glared down at the two men. She had to admit that the taller one looked almost exactly like Rachel, considering he had the same silver hair, and also the teal-blue eyes.

"But… H-he... looks… just… like Rachel." Kevin said his voice becoming soft as he stared at them, confused. To be on the safe-side, he summoned his shield, the SwiftRazor Shield, to his right hand. It was small, only a bit bigger than his head. The edges were extremely sharp, so it was likely that it was used mostly for a defense straight into a counterattack. There was a black crescent moon symbol in the middle of the shield. While the symbol was black, the rest of the shield was dark gray. Sharp jagged gray razors were sticking out near the side with a dark purple ribbon crossing twice over the middle.

The spiky brown-headed male jerked his face out of the sand and spat the pale gritty substance out of his mouth and glared up at the two. His eyes locked onto Sarah's, but then the two froze, eyes wide in shock. Kevin blinked and looked from him to Sarah and back again, repeating the action over and over, not getting what in the world was going on.

"He looks… almost like you… Sarah, what is going on?" Kevin asked, staring at the male. The older male with silver hair opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, sending a questioning glance to his companion. He then felt the gravity spell wear off and jumped to his feet, summoning his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn. He was a bit on edge because of the two's weapons. Both Kevin and Sarah leaped back in shock and fright.

"A Keyblade? But how!?" Kevin gasped, gripping his shield extra tightly. He helped his friend up, who also summoned his own Keyblade, Oblivion. The shorter one, Sora, kept his eyes on Sarah.

"How is it that she looks like me, like a female me!?" he asked his silver-haired friend, Riku. He never got a chance to even respond as there was a bloodthirsty howl. Kevin and Sarah looked horrified and glanced at each other. Then there was a yell, one that both they and the strangers knew.

A shadowy figure tore through the trees that were marking the borders between the forest and the beach. It slid to a stop, spraying sand everywhere. When the sand cleared, two sulfur eyes glared up at them from behind black bangs. A familiar smirk was set on the black lips of the Heartless-like creature.

"R-Rachel?" Kevin asked. Sarah stepped slightly in front of Kevin, not knowing what was wrong with Rachel. A snarl burst forth from the figure and she turned her attention to Sora and Riku, eyes narrowing.

"Key… Blades!" she growled, springing at the two Keyblade wielders.


End file.
